In recent years, a light-emitting device emitting white light by making plural kinds of visible light-emitting phosphors emit light while using a light-emitting diode (LED) emitting ultraviolet light or blue wavelength light as an excitation source has been used for a general lighting, a backlight of a liquid-crystal display device, and so on. The phosphor is generally dispersed in a covering material such as a glass and a resin sealing and covering the LED. Besides, the one in which rare-earth ion is contained in the covering material instead of the phosphor has been developed.
However, it is difficult to keep luminance and uniformly disperse the plural kinds of phosphors in the covering material such as the glass. Besides, it is difficult to emit white light only by the rare-earth ion.